Home at Last
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: what would happen if Zack hadn't died that day? what would have happened if he was still alive? well, this is my spin on the situation. rated t for later chapters.


**Okay, so I'm not quite sure how this one is going to go, I think Cloud may be a bit OOC, but well see how it goes ha-ha, please comment. **

She hadn't slept in weeks. Not since she found out he wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming back. Her mind buzzed with the vivid memories of him. She remembered his ebony hair and soft smile. She remembered his bright, electric eyes. Those beautiful mako-infused eyes that always were excited, light, happy. Never upset or down. But… there was a time. There was only one time she had seen those eyes cry.

Aerieth looked over at the empty walkway down the center of the church. That was where. That was where she had seen him shed tears. She could remember it. She could remember him, sitting cross-legged in the center of the floor his head bent over. His wide shoulders hunched over, shaking with each silent sob. She could remember the feeling of his soft skin as she wrapped her arms tenderly around his neck. The smell of his dark, spiked hair, sweet and enticing.

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek, but she made no effort to wipe it away. She was all alone. There was no one to see her. Aerieth missed him. Missed him so much, it felt as if her heart was caught in a vice. A chilling gust of wind rushed through the open church window, making the flowers at Aerieths' dance around her ankles, kissing them softly with each gently brush of their pedals. That was an oddly cold gust for the middle of spring. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, wishing he had been with her, to keep her warm. To hold her.

Suddenly, as of on cue, breaking the silence of the night, her phone rang out it's little jingle, loud and clear from the windowsill on the far side of the church. She felt her heart leap into her throat. It was the special ring she had set for him when he used to call her.

Aerieth tore through the flower patch and down the walkway of the church, running to the windowsill. She snatched at her phone with nervous, shaky hands.

NEW TXT MESSAGE it read. Her hear pounded as she flipped open her phone and clicked the little button in the center of the pad, opening the miniature email. She gasped.

"I'm here. –Z" it said.

Aerieth was speechless. She clutched the phone to her chest. He was alive… Zack was still alive somewhere. Without thinking, Aerieth tore out of the church and headed straight for the "Seventh Heaven", the bar down the street. Aerieth charged up to the door and knocked urgently until someone answered. Tifa opened the door. She seemed surprised to see Aerieth standing there.

"Aerieth? What's going on? Are you alright?" she asked noticing the distressed look on her friends face.

Aerieth took a moment to gain her bearings before answering. She was about to tell Tifa about the message… but what if it wasn't him? But… why would someone take his phone and send her that message? But she still couldn't help doubting it. She had to cover. At least for now.

"Huh? Oh, I heard a loud crash come from this area and I got concerned." She lied, praying that Tifa would buy into it.

Tifa looked confused. Good. Thought Aerieth, she's buying it. "Oh well I didn't hear anything."

Aerieth straightened up a bit trying to compose herself, trying to laugh it off. "Oh," she said, "It must have just been me. I'm so tired I'm probably hearing things."

Tifa gave Aerieth a nervous smile. "Alright then. Well why don't come inside. I can make you a drink if you'd like."

Aerieth smiled at her friend. "Sire that would be nice." She glanced down at her phone once more before following Tifa inside. Tifa moved behind the counter and turned to the sink, wanting to finish the dishes she had started before Aerieth had come. She glanced up at Aerieth, who had sat down at the barstool right in front of her. She had a nervous look on her face and was glancing at her pone every once and a while.

"Expecting a call?" She asked, drying off a glass. Aerieth looked up, slightly startled.

"Huh? Oh…no." she answered hesitantly slipping the phone away. She looked around.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Tifa put away the glass she had been cleaning.

"Denzel and Marlene are upstairs asleep," answered the dark haired girl, "And … Cloud's still in bed. The same place he's been for the past three months."

"He can't still be sick can he?" asked Aerieth trying to get a glimpse of her friends face. Tifa turned away from her. Even though she wasn't facing her, but the way her shoulders were slumped Aerieth could tell she was upset and exhausted, probably more so that she was letting on.

"No, he's not," she sighed, "but… since he came home… he hasn't been the same. Not since Zack died."

Aerieth looked down at her hands. It was true; things had been different since he had died. She wasn't sure how things had changed here, since she had been spending all of her time in the church, but by the looks of things, things had changed her too.

"He's been well for a few weeks now, but he rarely comes out of his room… or the bed for that matter. He just lays there… his eyes are so dull. The life is completely gone from them." She stopped for a moment, and listened intently. She thought she had heard tiny footsteps up stairs. Hm. After a moment, she continued on. "He doesn't even try either. I have to bring him his food and nag him that I can't sleep in the same room with him until he takes a shower… I'm afraid that if I didn't… he would completely give up."

"I'm so sorry Tifa." Was all that Aerieth could think to say. She saw Tifa wipe her eyes before turning to face her. Aerieth felt awful for her friend. She had been through so much and it still wasn't over.

"It's alright." She said, "I believe he'll be alright. He just needs to know people are here for him. And, as long as he doesn't give up. I won't either."

Aerieth smiled, but behind that smile, was regret. Maybe she should tell him about the message. .. No not yet. She needed proof that it was really him. She couldn't get their hopes up. Not yet….

* * *

><p>Marlene woke up, whimpering. Another bad dream, the second one that same week in fact. Seeking comfort, Marlene slipped out of bed and padded quietly across the bedroom floor. She got to the hallway and stooped, listening for a moment. She could hear Tifas' voice talking. "His eyes are so dull," Marlene heard her speak, "The life is completely gone from them."<p>

Who was she talking to? The other voice sounded so eerily familiar. Despite her curiosity, Marlene decided it best not to venture downstairs at this hour of the night. The small girl continued on tip-toe to the end of the creaky hallway, to the room Cloud and Tifa usually resided in.

She was about to turn the doorknob, but as she touched it, the door swung open just a tad. Hesitantly, she poked her head through the crack in the door. In the center of the room stood a large, very inviting bed and in the bed Marlene spied a lump of covers taking of the left side of the mattress. Creeping closer, Marlene, still cautious to be quiet, walked to the side of the bed where the lump of covers inhabited. Marlene examined the bundle closer and discovered a few blonde spikes sticking out from underneath the covers. She reached up with tiny hands and shook what she assumed was the shoulder of the blonde spikes owner.

"Cloud?" she whispered meekly to the heap of blankets. She was slightly surprised with he responded so quickly. With a small groan the mass stirred and the covers were pulled away by a hand that was not visible to the small girl, revealing bright, electric blue eyes. The Magic Eyes, she called them. But they weren't the same eyes. They were full of sorrow and bloodshot. Dark circles cast shadows underneath them, making them seen listless and apathetic. Tifa was right. No life. But, even without it, Marlene could just barely see the gentle nature swimming in there somewhere. But only just.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked questioned, kneeling so that she was eye-level with the cerulean orbs poking out from the blankets.

"No," he spoke, exhaustion was obvious in his voice, and "It's alright. What are you doing up?" Although tired it was still reassuring and kind. It felt nice to hear it. Comforting.

"I… I had a nightmare." She said quietly, looking down at her hands. Cloud looked at the small previously orphaned girl in front of him. She seemed… almost ashamed for having a bad dream. Her small build was slumped over, shoulders heavy and head tiled down. He admired the small girl for a moment. She reminded him of a statue he had once seen in his travels of a small girl praying, an angel praying.

Marlene was startled when she felt a gentle rest itself upon the top of her head. She looked up and spied Cloud, he had reached out from under the covers and placed a pale hand on her head, just like he used to whenever she was upset. The familiar touch could have brought tears to her eyes, in fact it almost did. He was smiling, although his voice was strained.

"It's fine." He said, lifting up the covers. Marlene smiled as she crawled into bed, curled up beside Cloud. Once she was comfortable, Cloud lowered the blankets once again and wrapped his strong arms around the small child. Marlene snuggled right in, burying her head in his chest already starting to fall asleep.

"Cloud?" she spoke his name, sleep laced in her small voice.

"Hm?"

"How come you've been in bed for so long, but you look even sleepier than you did before?"

Cloud thought a moment before answering. "…I've just been thinking a lot. It's tiring." That was the only answer he could provide for the small girl.

"Oh," spoke the girl, fading in and out of sleep, "about what?"

Cloud had been expecting her to question his answer; she was a very inquisitive child for such a young age. "I'll tell you in the morning, but for now, you need sleep."

"Okay," she replied, obviously not conscious of reality anymore, or too tired to continue to asking further, "Night Daddy..." she mumbled, finally losing herself in the sleep she had been needing so badly.

Cloud had no idea if she had said that because she was half asleep or if she actually knew she had said that. Either way, Cloud still felt something strike his heart. "Goodnight." He whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"That was wonderful." Said Aerieth happily, handing her glass back to Tifa to wash. "No wonder you're such a fantastic bartender."<p>

Tifa smile. She felt she hadn't done that in so long her cheeks actually hurt from the foreign expression. "Thank you."

Aerieth sighed and slipped off the barstool, her pink dress following, bouncing around jubilantly at her ankles. "Well," she said, "It's getting pretty late, I'd better get going."

Tifa placed the glass on the drying rack. "Why don't you just stay here tonight?" she asked her friend, "As you said, it's already late… and it's nice to have company other than the children for once."

Aerieths heart reached out for her friend. Looking at her now, Aerieth never really saw someone as lonely as Tifa did at the moment. Finally Aerieth gave her friend and warm smile. "Alright, why not." She said.

"Great!" exclaimed Tifa, already looking a bit happier. "My old room's at the end of the hallway upstairs, you can sleep in there. I moved into Clouds room when he came home sick and won't get out of bed…. Someone has to care for him."

"Alright." Said Aerieth following her friend as she walked up the stairs.

"Denzel and Marlene are going to be so happy when they see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Aerieth laughed, this was the happiest she had heard her friend all night.

"I can't wait," Aerieth said, joining in on her friends' moment of pleasure. Once at the top of the stairs, the two women said their goodnights and walked to their separate rooms.

As Tifa was walking to her room, she noticed the door was open. That's odd. Hadn't she left it closed? Now interested, Tifa carefully creped into the room, careful not to make any noise. She heard the sounds of soft breathing coming from the bed. Good. At least he was getting some sleep tonight.

Then she heard what sounded like a small whimper. Slipping closer to the bed Tifa moved around to the side Cloud was on. The sight she saw then made her smile. Marlene was snuggled up underneath Clouds chin, both sound asleep. She watched as Marlene wiggled closer to Cloud, and the young man wrapped his arm around her, both shifting until they were once again content.

Tifa tilted her head, admiring the sight, until something caught her eye. When Cloud moved his head, something glistened on his cheek. The raven haired girl knelt beside the bed and moved closer to his face, she could almost feel his warm breath on her face. Then she saw what had been shimmering on his cheek. It was a single tear track. She watched in surprise and slight disappointment as another tear sprung from the corner of his closed eye. Cloud moaned.

Tifa reached across Marlene and wiped away the stray tear with a single finger. Almost as a response to her touch, Cloud eyes opened. His gaze caught her by surprise, so full of regret and sadness. His eyes were wide and terrified with almost a clouded over gaze. He was looking at her… no looking almost through her.

"T-Tifa." He stammered as another tear fell. Her heart swelled with sadness. She knew who he was dreaming about. She had had nightmares of it was well … but none would probably compare to what he witnessed and must continued to see. Tifa placed a gentle hand on his cheek as he latched his hand onto her wrist.

"I'm right here." She said. She watched his pale, sweat glistening face as his brow furrowed. Tifa noticed how he was holding onto Marlene. Trying to receive some of the comfort he so desperately needed. He cradled her in his arms as if she was made of glass. Tifa stood up, preparing to go to the other side of the bed when she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She turned to see Cloud face once more. He was looking at her again.

"T-Tifa." He strained again.

"It's alright, Cloud." She said. She tried to gently pry his death grip from her wrist, but was unsuccessful. So, going to the edge of the bed, but having to lean over awkwardly because she was still linked to Cloud and she also didn't want to wake Marlene, she maneuvered herself around the corner, and, since obviously being unable to change clothes, raven haired girl simply curled up behind her blonde angel. Her fallen angel. When she lay down next to him, Cloud took the hand he was holding and brought it over to his other side so Tifa was now spooning him. Tifa couldn't prevent the smile from spreading across her face as she buried her blushing pink face in his shoulder blades.

Clouds body shook with silent sobs. "Shh," Tifa whispered, "I'm right here and Marlene's with you too. It's alright, Cloud." Cloud took in a breath as he loosened his grip on Tifas wrist, allowing her to lace her fingers into his own. Tifa gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright." She spoke again, snuggling closer to the blonde, if that was possible. Cloud shifted slightly. Before falling back into the sleep that he had been so desperately missing, Cloud felt another salty tear slip down his cheek.

**Okay! That was the first chapter! Hoped you liked it ****this is my first Final Fantasy fic so hopefully it's going well. Okay more chapters soon **


End file.
